Creating a Character
Before creating a character To play Wakfu you will need to create an Ankama account and download the game client. On the login-screen, enter your username and password. Due to an Ankama decision, you will automatically be assigned to a server based on your location. To change servers, you will need to contact Ankama support who will provide you with a new account for the server of your choice. To play Wakfu on steam you will need to download the game and it will automatically connect you to your steam account. You still only have servers based on your location. You can make 5 characters per server or for limited time you can buy more slots. There are currently eight servers: *Aerafal (French speaking) *Dathura (French speaking, but also accessible to Spain and Latin America) *Remington (International English speaking) *Elbor (Spanish speaking) *Amara (German speaking) *Nox (North American English speaking) * Efrim (Portuguese speaking) * Phaeris (Asia-Pacific English Speaking, has a separate client) Each Server has its own official forum and Community Manager with the exception of Nox and Remington which share the same community since March 2013. Creating a Character Click on one of the 5 empty slots to create a new character. Class Choose from 17 different classes. Different classes have many different roles/builds and greatly impact gameplay. Current classes: Cosmetic Choices Gender Select your character's sex by selecting the male or female sign. Sex does not have any effect on your character in combat. It only has cosmetic impact such as: pose, stance, emotes sounds and appearance. Character colors On the "Customize" screen, you can select three colors for your character, which affect how your character's sprite will appear on the map and combat screens. This does not have any effect on your character except for the appearance. (Please note: Your colors cannot be changed, so choose carefully!) The customizable colors are skin, hair and eyes. Only the offered colors can be selected, but by selecting one, a shade of the color can be chosen instead (eye color does not have shades). The specific colors available to you are dependent on your class and gender. A Xelor is only able to customize its skin color and clothing. Iops, Sacriers, and Eliotropes cannot customize their eye color. Foggernauts have no clothes. Character name Select a name for your character. It cannot conflict with an existing character on that server. There is also other various restrictions of the type of names that can be created. Followup Once you have created your character, your character will have no nation and you will be starting at Incarnam. Incarnam is the starting area where you will be taught about some of the aspects of the game. Please note that at any time, you can click back to any of the Character Creation windows. You can also push escape to go back to the character select screen. Any character can be deleted. It will only ask you once 'Do you really want to delete (Player name) forever?' so be careful. How to Play When you play Wakfu, you are in control of your Character. You move by clicking with your mouse. You can interact with glowing objects by right-clicking on them. Check out Commands and Shortcuts for more. What you could do Possible things that you could do within Wakfu: *Join a Nation. *Fight Monsters or do Player vs Player. *Complete Quests (Adventure, Environmental, Automatic or Discovery). *Mine or Trade for Kamas. *Create or join Guilds. *Obtain rare items. *Become known as a Governor and run your Nation. *Become an asset to your Nation by choosing a role as Guard or Soldier. *Choose to protect the environment (Wakfu) or destroy it (Stasis). *And level up! Video This is a general overview of the game touching on many different aspects of Wakfu. Category:Terminology